rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayeMalik'/Anything
"bitch wtf did you say" Intro Ah, yes, me again. We again. RRPW again. We're back! All of the same users who were a part of this wiki before have received a message notifying them of the wiki's resurrection and an offer to stay a member. That said, there have been some changes made to the way this place is run. Right below, I'll be listing the changes. If you find yourself having a question or want to talk to me about something, feel free to leave a comment or message me! :) Character Limit One of the main differences between then and now is that now we have a character limit - something we used to lack. 2/3 of the Crats agreed it was for the best, as we want to avoid RRPW crashing and burning all over again. As to avoid over 100 characters per user, as we did last time, we now have a solid limit of 40. It's a good compromise, for those that wanted 35 and those that wanted 50. This limit is mandatory and nobody is excused from it, no matter what the ranking within the admin team/outside it. Character Forums Yet another difference between old RRPW and the new one! We've implemented Approval Forums, in which you'll have to list: #'Character Name': Your character's full name, comprised of first and last name. It can't be gibberish. No exceptions. #'Character's Age': How old are they? #'School & Team': What team are they a part of? From which school? #'Personality:' There is a minimum required of 5 sentences, with the basics of your character's personality. #'History:' There is a minimum required of two paragraphs, each of five sentences totaling to ten, with the basics of your character's history. #'Weapons:' What is your character's weapons? #'Semblance:' What is your character's semblance? Give the name and explain it. This question, however, is optional to answer, as it tends to be too soon to tell. #'Other:' Anything else to add? Do they have a soulmate, hanahaki? Add whatever you think the sorters should know. Answering this forum per character is mandatory. Nobody is exempt from it. Teams We've cleared all the characters in each team. If you want to be a part of a team, you will have to rejoin. It's at a first-come, first-serve basis. Just because you were once a part of a team doesn't mean you will be guaranteed a spot in it. We're starting from 0 and there's no changing that fact. Similarly, no new teams will be allowed into creation. Not until every new team is complete. If someone creates a new team, the team will be deleted and the user that created it will be given a warning. Should the warning be ignored, a ban will be issued. Dorms have been deleted, too, so if you plan to RP at your teams' dorms, you must re-create the page. Can you switch the existing teams' years and schools? Yes, you can. We aren't monsters, you know. Edit: You can reclaim all of your slots without anyone else making a shot for them, until Sunday. Starting Monday, what's empty can and will be filled. But for now? What was yours is still yours. This was a move made early on since a lot of the users said they were starting from zero again, and we wanted to avoid teams that weren't updated. Nobody is stealing your spots, nobody is doing anything. I repeat, what was yours is still yours until 12 AM on Monday. We were avoiding confusion by doing this move, and we're sorry if it only furthered confusion. We were under the assumption nobody would keep over 2/3 of their old characters. Again, we're sorry for the confusion. Models Okay, so, you have until this Wednesday to clear your section of the faceclaims you won't use anymore. If you fail to do so, your entire section will be cleared. There will be a period of time - until Sunday, to be exact - in which if someone else takes one of the faceclaims you used to have but an admin cleared, you can reclaim them. However, if you did clear that faceclaim but regret it and want them back, you have no rights to it. Nor will you be able to base it off a mistake. If you cleared your section, you cleared it and those models are officially out of your reach (if someone else has them. if not, then it's game, still). I know, this is all kind of a messy section, so if you have questions, let me know. Staff (IC and OOC) IC? You'll have to redib your positions. It's first-come, first-serve, like the teams. The positions you dib? Those characters will have to be made by the end of the next week (September 15, 2017) or you will lose your positions. OOC? Well, I think the current team should comment below whether they want to stay on the team as they are, or if they want to step down and have their position filled by someone else. Outro That's it, I think. If I missed something, or you guys need questions answered, let me know! :D Category:Blog posts